2004
קולנוע הקרנות בכורה * שרק 2 בכיכובו של מייק מאירס * הארי פוטר והאסיר מאזקבאן בכיכבו של גרי אולדמן * ספידר-מן 2 בכיכובו של אלפרד מלינה * משפחת סופר-על של חברת פיקסר * היום שאחרי מחר בכיכובו של ג'ק גילנהאל * פגוש את ההורים 2 בכיכובם של בן סטילר, רוברט דה-נירו, דסטין הופמן * טרויה בכיכובו של בראד פיט * אושן 12 בכיכובו של ג'ורג' קלוני * 50 דיטים ראשונים בכיכובו של אדם סנדלר * מסביב לעולם ב80 יום בכיכובו של ג'אקי צ'אנג * בלייד 3 בכיכובו של ווסלי סנייפ * זהות במלכודת בכיכובו של מאט דיימון * אפקט הפרפר בכיכובו של אשטון קוצ'ר * אשת החתול בכיכובה של האלי בארי * התרסקות בכיכובם של מאט דילון וסנדרה בולוק * דוג'בול בכיכובו של בן סטילר * שמש ניצחית בראש צלול בכיכובו של ג'ים קארי * הטינה בכיכובה של שרה מישל גלר * הלבוי בכיכובה של סלמה בלייר * אנוכי, הרובוט בכיכבו של וויל סמית * המעניש בכיכבו של ג'ון טרבולטה * ריי בכיכבו של ג'ימי פוקס * האיוב שבפנים: אפוקליפסה בכיכובם של עודד פאהר ומילה יובוביץ' * ספנגליש בכיכבו של אדם סנדלר * הכפר בבמיו של מ. נייט שאמלאן * וירה דרייק בבמיו של מייק לי * אלכסנדר בבמיו של אוליבר סטון * הנוסע השמיני נגד הטורף בבמיו של פול וו. ס. אנדרסון * הטייס בבמיו של אוליבר סטון * קיל ביל: חלק II בבמיו של קונטין טרנטינו * עמוק במים בבמיו של ווס אנדרסון * מיליון דולר ביבי בבמיו של קלינט איסטווד * לאכול בגדול * דרכים צדדיות * המסור * נפוליון דינימט * מלון רואנדה * יורוטריפ * שחר המתים * גרפילד סרטים ישראלים * מדורת השבט בכיכובם של חני פירסטנברג ומשה איבגי האוסקר * סרט: מיליון דולר ביבי * בימוי: קלינט איסטווד (מיליון דולר ביבי) * שחקן: ג'ימי פוקס (ריי) * שחקנית: הילרי סוונק (מיליון דולר ביבי) * שחקן משנה: מורגן פרימן (מיליון דולר ביבי) * שחקנית משנה: קייט בלנשט (הטייס) * הסרט הזר: הים שבפנים טלויזיה עלו למרקע * המתלמד * עקרות בית נואשות * אבודים * דדווד * הפמליה * סטארגייט אטלנטיס * ג'יק ובובי * CSI:ניו-יורק * ורוניקה מארס * בוסטון ליגל * האוס הפקות מקור * מיכאלה (HOT) * השיר שלנו (YES) * מ.ק. 22 (ביפ) ירדו מן המרקע * בוסטון פאבליק * באקר * אד * סקס והעיר הגדולה * חברים * פרייז'ר * אנג'ל * ריקי לייק * המופע של דרו קרי * בנות הפאוור פאף * מתים במשרה מלאה במוזיקה אלבומים מחו"ל * Join the Dots- הקיור * Delirium Cordia- פאנטומס * A Crow Left of the Murder- אינקובוס * Feels Like Home- נורה ג'ונס * Body Language- קיילי מינוג * Shadows Collide With People- ג'ון פרושיאנטה * Patience- ג'ורג' מייקל * Eminem is Back- אמינם * Me and Mr. Johnson- אריק קלפטון * Honkin' on Bobo- אירוסמית' * Live & Off the Record- שאקירה * My Mother's Hymn Book- ג'וני קאש * Franz Ferdinand - פרינז פרדיננד * Musicology- פרינס * So-Called Chaos- אלניס מוריסט * Long Gone Before Daylight- הקרדיגנס * Under My Skin- אבריל לאבין * Uh Huh Her - פי'ג'יי הארווי * Happy People ר. קאלי * Sonic Nurse- סוניק יות' * Beneath, Between, Beyond- סטטיק אקס * Medúlla- ביורק * Getting Away With Murder- פאפא רוץ' * American Idiot- גרין דיי * Chuck- סאם 41 * Abattoir Blues/The Lyre Of Orpheus- ניק קייב והזרעים הרעים * With the Lights Out- נירוונה * How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb- U2 אלבומים מהארץ * משינה - LIVE * מוצאי חג- חוה אלברשטיין * חומר מקומי - הדג נחש * משקאות חריפים - שייגעצ * אוויר - שלמה גרוניך * הכחול של השמיים - קורין אלאל פרסי הגראמי * הקלטה: קולדפלי עם "Clocks" * אלבום: אאוטקאסט עם האלבום Speakerboxxx/The Love Below * שיר: לותר ונדרס עם Dance With My Father * תגלית השנה: אוונסנס אירוויזיון * ארץ מארחת : תורקיה * שיר זוכה: רוסלנה עם השיר Wild Dance (אוקרינה) קומיקס מקומי * הוקם מועדון אוק"י, מועדון לאספני וקוראי קומיקס בישראל * פיצריה קמיקזה על פי סיפור של אתגר קרת מיני סדרות * השומרים (Guardians) * לוקי (Loki) * איש יצור (Man-Thing) * מכשפות (Witches) * זכות אבות (Birthright) סדרות חדשות *סטארג'מארס (Starjammers) שונות משחקי מחשב שיצאו לשוק * באטלפילד ויטנאם ( Battlefield Vietnam) * דום3 (DOOM 3) * סיילנט היל 4 (Silent Hill 4: The Room) * רומא מלחמה כוללת (Rome: Total War) * GTA:סן אנדריאס (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * הילו 2 (Halo 2) * עולם ווארקרפט ( World of Warcraf) * מלחמת הכוכבים: אבירי הרפובליקה הישנה 2 (Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords) * הנסיך הפרסי : הלוחם שבפנים (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) ספרים שיצאו לאור * המגדל האפל - סטיבן קינג * ארגון - כריסטופר פאוליני * המטרה תל-אביב - רם אורן * היורשת - רם אורן לידות פטירות נולדו נפטרו * פיטר יוסטינוב, שחקן קולנוע * צילה דגן, זמרת ישראלית * אברהם דשא פשנל, איש בידור ותאטרון ישראלי, ממקימי הגשש החיוור * ריי צ'ארלס, מוזיקאי אמריקאי * נעמי שמר, פזמונאית ומלחינה ישראלית * אריק לביא, זמר ושחקן ישראלי * מרלון ברנדו, שחקן קולנוע אמריקאי * אורי אדלמן, סופר ישראלי * כריסטופר ריב, שחקן קולנוע אמריקאי * עוזי חיטמן, מוזיקאי ישראלי * תאו ון גוך - קולנוען הולנדי * דיימבאג דארל גיטריסט פנטרה ודמג'פלאן, נרצח בזמן הופעה של דמג'פלאן באוהיו * אלישבע גרינבאום, משוררת ומחזאית ישראלית * פול ווינפילד שחקן קולנוע וטלויזיה אמריקאי * קרי סנודגראס שחקנית קולנוע אמריקאית * ריצ'רד ביגס שחקן טלויזיה אמריקאי * ריק ג'ימס זמר פאנק ונשמה אמריקאי * ג'וני רמון גיטריסט להקהת הראמונס * ג'נט לי שחקנית אמריקאית * רודני ג'נרפילד קומיקאי ושחקן אמריקאי * ג'רי אורבך שחקן טלויזיה אמריקאי